


Teach Me

by the_word_smith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm terrible at dialogue, Like... tooth-rotting fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), musician!Lance, this is my first piece on here so yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_word_smith/pseuds/the_word_smith
Summary: Keith finds out Lance can play guitar, and asks for him to teach him how to play.





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> The song they play is called "True Love" by P!NK. I don't own the song or the lyrics; no copyright infringement is intended. Enjoy!

It was a rare down day in the castle ship, and Keith was as restless as ever. The training bot had grown boring, the Altean pool was still somehow upside down, and if he had to eat the green food goo once more than necessary he was sure he was going to be sick. Now he was left to aimlessly wander the halls of the giant castle. Keith sighed, silently wishing for something interesting to do. He rounded the next corner, and heard a familiar yet faint sound. Intrigued, he followed it, intently listening to the captivating tune until he found himself at the entrance of the lounge area. Sprawled out on the couch was Lance, holding a guitar and mindlessly plucking at the strings. How he managed to sneak a guitar onto the ship was beyond Keith, but he wasn't complaining. He had always loved the sound of guitar, but never had the chance to learn how. Keith listened to the Cuban play for a moment more, before an idea sparked in his mind. 

"I didn't know you played." Lance screeched, nearly falling off the couch before sitting upright and glaring at the other. 

"Don't sneak up on me like that! You almost made me break Sophia!" Keith's smirk faltered. 

"Wha- Who's Sophia?" 

"Uh, this gorgeous beauty, obviously." Lance gestured to the guitar, now resting comfortably on his lap. Keith sighed, wondering why he thought this was a good idea in the first place. Oh well, he was committed now. "So what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering... And you don't have to say yes..." Keith looked away, regretting his earlier decision.

"Keeeeeeiiiith..." Lance prompted impatiently, continuing to play softly. 

"Teach me how to play?" Keith blurted out. Lance looked up from the guitar, surprise gracing his pointed features. Keith stood before him, arms crossed in his usual manner, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. 

"What?"

"Will you teach me how to play guitar?" Keith repeated slowly. Lance scoffed, bearing a pompous smirk on his lips.

"Where did this sudden interest come from, mullet? Can't resist a man who knows how to play?" Keith froze, blush deepening. Lance would be lying if he said his heart didn't skip a beat at the sight. He grinned teasingly at the man standing across from him. "Guess I was right." Keith ran his hand down his face in exasperation. 

"Ugh, never mind. This was a mistake. I'm just gonna go ask Shiro inste-" 

"Ah, no, wait! I was only kidding, geez. Don't take everything so seriously." Lance shifted over, motioning to the cushion next to him. "Here, sit down." Keith reluctantly walked over to the other and stiffly sat down, trying to ignore how Lance's leg was touching his. "So," Lance continued, "do you know anything about music at all?"

"N-no, not really..."

"Alright, that's okay! We'll get you there. But first: baby steps." Lance handed Keith the guitar, his mouth stretched into a confident smile. Keith hesitantly took the instrument, familiarizing himself with the curves and lines of the guitar. Placing it in his lap, Keith listened as Lance drawled on about the ins and outs of the guitar, chords, and strum patterns. After finishing his brief lecture, Lance slid closer to Keith, making him swallow nervously. Grabbing his gloved hands, Lance wrapped himself around the other's back, supporting Keith's arms with his. Keith tried to swallow down the burning sensation rising up his neck. Chuckling lightly at the sudden color in Keith's face, Lance guided his fingers to the neck of the guitar and lightly placed them on the frets, hands covering his. "Let's get started, shall we?" He whispered in the other's ear. Keith shivered. This was going to be a long afternoon.

~~~

"My fingers feel like they're on fire." Keith groaned, placing the guitar down next to him and shaking his aching hands. The two had been practicing for a few hours now, and they had progressed through the basics of reading a chord chart. Lance had so kindly picked out a song for Keith to learn- one with the cheesiest, yet oddly relatable, lyrics. At least the chords were easy, even for a beginner like Keith. 

"You'll live. They're gonna be sore for a while, until you build up a tolerance for it."

"How long will that take?" 

"It'll take a while, but as long as you keep playing, they'll develop sooner. Looks like you're in it for the long haul, mullet head." Lance teased, though his tone had nothing but affection. Keith groaned in defeat, laying his head back over the edge of the couch.

"How do you do it?"

"Practice. It's alright, you'll get there." Lance placed a hand on Keith's back comfortingly. "Let's play it through one more time, then we can stop for today. How about it?"

"Ugh, fine."

"I'll even serenade you this time." Lance winked, making finger guns at the other. Keith had to laugh at his over-the-top personality, causing Lance to laugh along, cheeks growing red.   
"Okay, for real this time. Just look at the paper if you forget the chords. I'll start after four bars. Ready?" Keith nodded nervously, slowly placing finger by finger into the first chord position. "Hey," Lance interrupted, placing a reassuring hand on Keith's shoulder, "you got this." Keith smiled at him, then focused his gaze at the frets. He began playing- first the G chord, then the Dsus2 (Lance had explained the meaning behind the 'sus2,' but he had already forgotten, and the chord was easy enough to remember), then A minor and C. After completing the intro, Lance began to sing. 

Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say   
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face (whoa oh oh)   
There's no one quite like you,   
you push all my buttons down   
I know life would suck without you (whoa oh oh) 

Keith nearly forgot how to play, tripping over his own fingers for a split second before continuing on. Lance's voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Keith could sing, but he was nowhere near the skill level Lance was at. Somehow he managed to keep playing, despite the shock of the other's ethereal voice. Lance, in usual Lance fashion, was animatedly singing to Keith as he played. Although Lance was acting goofy, he still detected a hint of truth behind the words. 

At the same time, I wanna hug you   
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck   
You're an asshole but I love you   
And you make me so mad, I ask myself   
Why I'm still here, or where could I go   
You're the only love I've ever known   
But I hate you, I really hate you   
So much I think it must be   
True love, true love   
It must be true love   
Nothin' else can break my heart like   
True love, true love   
It must be true love   
No one else can break my heart like you   
Woah oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh   
Woah oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh 

As some people talk with their hands, Keith learned Lance sings with his. As he sang, he would motion to Keith as if he was telling him how he felt. His heart raced at the idea of Lance actually having feelings for him, but he pushed down his excitement to keep playing. 

Just once tried to wrap your little brain around my feelings   
Just once please try not to be so mean (whoa oh oh)   
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E   
Come on I'll say it slowly (ROMANCE) 

After spelling it, he motioned to Keith to repeat after him. Keith smiled at his goofiness, but refused to participate in Lance's shenanigans. Lance grinned mischievously, then leaned in to the other to whisper "romance" loudly in his ear. Keith giggled, leaning away from the ticklish breath on his ear. Lance breathed a laugh in return, staring into the other's deep violet eyes before winking teasingly. 

You can do it, babe

Keith swallowed, heat rising to his cheeks. Lance was still singing, but he had a blush matching Keith's adorning his face. Both were still grinning at each other, as if they were sharing a funny inside story only the two of them knew. Keith had gotten used to the chord progression, so he decided to take the risk to join Lance and sing harmony. 

At the same time, I wanna hug you   
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck   
You're an asshole but I love you   
And you make me so mad, I ask myself   
Why I'm still here, or where could I go   
You're the only love I've ever known   
But I hate you, I really hate you   
So much I think it must be   
True love, true love   
It must be true love   
Nothin' else can break my heart like   
True love, true love   
It must be true love   
No one else can break my heart like you   
Woah oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh   
Woah oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh 

The look on Lance's face had been priceless when Keith joined in. His eyes widened in surprise, and his normally flawless melody faltered, if only for a second. Then his grin widened, and he continued singing with more passion than he ever had before. Though the song had been meant as a joke, Lance found the lyrics had more truth in them than he anticipated. The two continued singing, voices fitting together like two puzzle pieces that completed the picture. 

Think it must be love (I love you)   
I think it must be love (I love you)   
Why do you rub me up the wrong way?   
Why do you say the things that you say?   
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be   
But without you I'm incomplete   
I think it must be   
True love, it must be true love   
It must be true love   
Nothin' else can break my heart like   
True love, true love   
It must be true love   
No one else can break my heart like you  
Woah oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh   
Woah oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh   
No one else can break my heart like you   
Woah oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh   
Woah oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh   
No one else can break my heart like you 

Lance rested his forehead on Keith's as the two completed the song in perfect unison. The two began laughing, sheer contentment filling them both. 

"I had no idea you could sing like that." Keith commented shyly. 

"Me neither. You have the voice of a freaking angel!" Keith laughed at the other's excitement, pink rising to his cheeks. Lance smiled, staring in awe at his laugh, his perfect, beautiful laugh.   
"God, you're pretty." Keith stopped laughing, shocked to hear the words leave Lance's mouth. Lance felt his blush spread down his neck and to his ears. "I-I mean, well, of course you're pretty, uh, pretty good, at, uh, playing, for just learning, y'know, like today..." Lance trailed off, his embarrassed rambling causing him to avoid eye contact with the other. He waited quietly for a response, each second feeling like years. Suddenly, he felt a warmth press quickly to his cheek. He looked to Keith, whose face was the color of a tomato as he pulled away from Lance's face. 

"Don't worry, I think you're pretty too." He smiled shyly back at the Cuban. Lance laced his fingers with Keith's, grinning goofily. 

"I know it's by no means a proper date, but... will you go to dinner with me?" Keith smiled warmly at him. 

"I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate you taking the time to read my self-indulgent piece of fluff trash. It means a lot to me. :)


End file.
